Evolution
by Garsha53
Summary: Several months after Atlantis arrived on Earth, Rodney McKay enlists the help of his expedition team to retrieve some proprietary material from a secret military facility. While attempting to escape, John Shepard is mortally wounded. There begins a transition no one could foresee happening and are hard pressed to explain. The chase is on...


John had a good relationship with Richard Woolsey at least as far as he needed to. Generally in the past, Woolsey had deferred to Shepard when it came to the tasking of his team. He wasn't sure how things had changed since they'd been back on earth. This would be the first time he was testing it.

Of course they had contact during the weekly staff meeting. Repairs on the city were underway, many having been completed. Half the drones in Antarctica were being moved to Atlantis to replenish her supply before their potential return to Pegasus. No one was talking about how soon or even if Atlantis would be going back. The assumption was that it would be, because after all, how long could a city the size of Atlantis sit outside San Francisco bay before it was discovered? Certainly it could be moved farther out into the pacific but security would then be more difficult and the potential for discovery was greater.

Woolsey was not in his office when Shepard arrived. He looked around, there seemed to be a skeleton crew in the control room.

"Anybody know where Woolsey is?" he asked of everyone within earshot.

"Uh, Colonel, I was trying to reach you, you're off radio," the technician announced.

John looked at his clothes. He was so used to the uniform with all its' various pockets for everything he needed. Without it, he had not picked up his radio. The abrupt way he had been roused had also disrupted his routine.

"Yeah, I forgot it in my quarters, what d'you need?"

"Mr. Woolsey wanted me to tell you that he would be in Washington for a couple of days and that you are in charge while he's gone."

"Really? Well I couldn't have arranged that any better if I tried," he said half under his breath.

"Sir?" the tech answered.

"Where is Major Loren?"

"Running, sir, …shall I radio him?"

"No, I'll find him myself", he was thinking about whether he should leave the city in the absence of Woolsey. But then again, he had been given permission to escort McKay and Woolsey knew that both would be gone. What could happen to Atlantis sitting in San Francisco bay for a day or so?

He arrived back at his quarters and looked around. They were going to a military base, best to look military, he thought. He changed into his expedition uniform and tucked his toys into their respective pockets. This included his side arm and a P-90 clipped to his vest. The radio clicked to life.

"Colonel? This is Loren. Were you looking for me?"

"Yes, Major, meet me in the jumper bay in 10."

"Yes, sir."

He arrived in the jumper bay just behind his team and Loren. He did not notice immediately that everyone was outfitted as if they were going off world, so typical had their dress been for several years. When he did, he noted that Loren and two marines similarly armed and dressed.

"Major?" Shepard asked.

"Sir, you'll need a security detail."

"How do you know what we'll need?...Rodney?" He looked into the jumper as McKay slowly turned again not really wanting to make eye contact.

"OK, sorry, I told him", McKay whined.

"I was going to leave you in charge of the city, Major"

"Sir, the city's on autopilot. Nothing's going on here, absolutely nothing", there was a perceptible pleading in his voice.

Shepard pulled out his radio.

"Control Room?" he asked slowly.

"Control room, aye" a voice came back immediately.

"Who's the duty officer today?"

"Captain Phelps, sir"

"Good, tell him we'll be out of the city for a few hours but I'll be on radio if you need me."

"What about Major Loren, sir?"

"He'll be with me, as will Dr. McKay, Ronen, Teyla, and two marines", he tried to speak with as much authority as he could. Though a natural leader, he did not care for the burden of command, only in as much as it gave him the freedom to do what he wanted, when he wanted. He looked back at everyone and motioned for them to board. He half expected the tech in the control room to ask him where they were going. But that question did not come and he appreciated it. A lie by omission was still a lie but he could more readily explain a misunderstanding than if the words actually came out of his mouth.


End file.
